whatacarryonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carry On England
'' Carry On England'' is the 28th Carry On film. It was released in 1976 and featured Carry On regulars Kenneth Connor, Jack Douglas, Joan Sims and Peter Butterworth. It was second and final Carry On film for Windsor Davies, Diane Langton, and Peter Jones, while Patrick Mower, Judy Geeson and Melvyn Hayes make their only Carry On appearance. It was followed by Carry On Emmannuelle in 1978. Plot Captain S Melly (Kenneth Connor) is put in charge of an experimental mixed-battery during the darkest days of the Second World War. It's a relief for Captain Bull (David Lodge) to greet his relief but Melly isn't prepared for the ball-squeezing Sergeant Major "Tiger" Bloomer (Windsor Davies) and the randy antics of Bombadier Ready (Jack Douglas), Sergeant Tilly Willing (Judy Geeson) and Sergeant Len Able (Patrick Mower). Forever feigning illness or hiding in their underground "snoggery", the troops are happily getting to grips with each other rather than the enemy. Most prominent of the females is Private Alice Easy (Diane Langton) who tries to charm her new commanding officer but only succeeds in propelling her top button into his system! Private Jennifer Ffoukes-Sharp (Joan Sims) pines for "Tiger" while everybody - including little Gunner Shorthouse (Melvyn Hayes) - gets a piece of the action. Even after a tip-off to the medical officer, Major Butcher (Julian Holloway) segregation and rigorous training, the unit is still a shower. However, an inspection by the cowardly Brigadier (Peter Jones) and Major Carstairs (Peter Butterworth) is interrupted by an airborne attack and Melly's troop prove they are real British bulldogs. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_England&action=edit&section=2 edit Production This film featured few established members of the Carry On team. Carry On regular Kenneth Connor played a leading role, but the only other longtime regulars present, Joan Sims and Peter Butterworth, had only small roles. Windsor Davies, who had joined the series with a main role in the preceding film Carry On Behind, again plays a major role. Other main roles are played by established and recognisable actors Judy Geeson and Patrick Mower, both newcomers to the Carry On films. This film was a major commercial failure and was withdrawn from some cinemas after just three days.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_England&action=edit&section=3 edit Cast and Crew *Kenneth Connor as Captain S Melly *Windsor Davies as Sergeant Major "Tiger" Bloomer *Patrick Mower as Sergeant Len Able *Judy Geeson as Sergeant Tilly Willing *Jack Douglas as Bombardier Ready *Peter Jones as Brigadier *Diane Langton as Private Alice Easy *Melvyn Hayes as Gunner Shorthouse *Peter Butterworth as Major Carstairs *Joan Sims as Private Jennifer Ffoukes-Sharpe *Julian Holloway as Major Butcher *David Lodge as Captain Bull *Larry Dann as Gunner Shaw *Brian Osborne as Gunner Owen *Johnny Briggs as Melly's driver *Patricia Franklin as Corporal Cook *Linda Hooks as Nurse *John Carlin as Officer *Vivienne Johnson as Freda *Michael Nightingale as Officer *Jeremy Connor as Gunner Hiscocks *Richard Olley as Gunner Parker *Peter Banks as Gunner Thomas *Richard Bartlett as Gunner Drury *Billy J Mitchell as Gunner Childs *Peter Quince as Gunner Sharpe *Paul Toothill as Gunner Gale *Tricia Newby as Bombardier/Corporal Murray *Louise Burton as Private Evans *Jeannie Collings as Private Edwards *Barbara Hampshire as Private Carter *Linda Regan as Private Taylor *Barbara Rosenblat as ATS girl *Screenplay - David Pursall & Jack Seddon *Music - Max Harris *Production Manager - Roy Goddard *Art Director - Lionel Couch *Editor - Richard Marden *Director of Photography - Ernest Steward *Camera Operator - Geoffrey Godar *Wardrobe - Vi Murray & Don Mothersill *Casting Director - John Owen *Stills Cameraman - Ken Bray *Make-up - Geoffrey Rodway *Sound Recordists - Danny Daniel & Gordon McCallum *Continuity - Marjorie Lavelly *Hairdresser - Stella Rivers *Costume Design - Courtenay Elliott *Set Dresser - Donald Picton *Dubbing Editor - Pat Foster *Assistant Editor - Jack Gardner *Assistant Director - Jack Causey *Titles - GSE Ltd *Processor - Rank Film Laboratories *Gun - Imperial War Museum *Producer - Peter Rogers *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_England&action=edit&section=4 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 3 May-4 June 1976 (Note that Sid James - star of 20 previous entries in the series died just days before filming on 26 April 1976) Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Exteriors: *Pinewood Studios. The orchard was utilised once again as it was for the camping and caravan sites in Carry On Camping and Carry On Behind. Category:Films